<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Trip by yk113mint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136184">Love Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk113mint/pseuds/yk113mint'>yk113mint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk113mint/pseuds/yk113mint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hyungwon business trip is all about business, but not until he met Minhyuk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh i'm not sure if this explicit or just mature but anyway, i hope you enjoy! we all need some fluff hyunghyuk and the mature part is toward the end.</p><p>the story is told from hyungwon's pov.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon feels suffocated for being in a group together with his colleagues, down in a bar, drinking the night off while they talking some short of things, sometimes disgusting, sometimes just not getting into his interest at all.</p><p>So he excuses himself, saying that he would go back to the hotel first because he feel his stomach aching. Just an excuse, of course. But who can hold him back? He’s the CEO after all.</p><p>Being a business man he is, there are a lot of time when he goes across the border or even fly across the sea to meet his potential business partner. Sometimes it was just a business visit to another company with his secretary or even alone, but he always managed to not let it stray from his original purpose: a business trip is all about business.</p><p>But that night it was different.</p><p>Being in Japan for a business trip is not a first. Of course he had it several time in the past, and the most recent was 2 months prior this day. But it was so different that night, when he usually just shrugs it off by trying to blend in with his colleagues, but that night everything just feels off.</p><p>It was the last day of them being in Japan and of course, as usual they would spend the night getting drunk on a bar. As bad as it is, but that was always on their tradition and he didn’t want to disappoint his business partner. But maybe, this has to stop. Not only that it was unhealthy, the way the man getting drunk and teasing the female worker disgusts him.</p><p>Hyungwon is not a lightweight. He probably can drink a few more bottles until he completely passed out. But no, he doesn’t even want to stay there anymore.</p><p>Before he left he said to his female co-workers that they can go back to the hotel first. The men whined of course, but who dares to defies Hyungwon when he glared at them looking like he is not afraid to turn the bar into a bloodbath. A bit threatening it seems, but everyone knows that no one can’t disobey Hyungwon once something doesn’t go his way.</p><p>He left the bar then, following the women from behind to keep the eyes on them. He hailed a taxi for them to go to the hotel.</p><p>As he sent his female colleagues off, he turns around to walk on the different direction. But as he do that who knows that a man coming out rushing from the same bar he was in before, bumping his face onto his chest.</p><p><em>“Are you okay?”</em> Hyungwon asked in Japanese as he was grabbing his wrist preventing him to fall as he was about to lose his balance.</p><p>Hyungwon take a decent look at the guy. He’s not his colleague and his not someone from his business partner as well, so maybe he was going here with his own friends, but why rushing?</p><p><em>“I’m fine. Thank you.”</em> He said in perfect Japanese. He release his arm from Hyungwon grasps as he realizes it was taking too long for Hyungwon to let go of him. <em>“Sorry. Are you in a rush?”</em> Hyungwon asked, his hand now scratching over his nape.</p><p>What is wrong with him now? Getting all shy toward a stranger is not on his dictionary and never will. But why is this guy in front of him looking all shy and timid making him feel things?<br/>
<em>“N-not really. I just wanted to get out from there.”</em> He answered.</p><p>
  <em>“Would you mind taking a walk with me?”</em>
</p><p>The guy looking at Hyungwon suspiciously, like, why the hell is this stranger he just bumped into suddenly asking him to walk with him? Which is clearly transparent on his face and Hyungwon could read it like an open book.</p><p>He creased his eyebrows, but maybe he was also bored that he wouldn’t mind walking down the street with Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lee Minhyuk.”</em>
</p><p>“Wait, you are Korean?”</p><p>“Yes?? Oh.”</p><p>Minhyuk laughs brimming with radiance and his cute front teeth sticking out as he shows his thousands watt smile.</p><p>And Hyungwon? He feels like he was under a spell. What is it with him going all smitten to a guy he just met, an hour ago to be precise? He feels like his time getting slower as he enchanted under a brimming smile and face so bright as if the sun had appeared itself as the night getting colder.</p><p>And what is it with Hyungwon wanting to try his pouty tinted lips right at this moment?</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“It’s Chae Hyungwon. Nice to meet you?”</p><p>There it is. He laughs again and it becomes Hyungwon’s favourite thing in the world starting on this day. Minhyuk answer him with a soft ‘nice to meet you too’ and Hyungwon unconsciously smiled to the sight of Minhyuk smiling softly at him. It was contagious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk had been working in Japan for 3 years, he said. At the first day of working he was having a hard time adjusting to Japan work-culture as it was his very first time coming to Japan, moreover to work? It wasn’t even in his bucket list. He just applied to a lot of companies once he graduated his university and got accepted to a multinational company. What a luck that he got placed immediately on a branch in Japan.</p><p>He had to adjust everything. Language, life styles, food, he had to part ways with his friends back in Korea which is the saddest part.</p><p>Minhyuk keeps going on and on talking about his days in Japan to a guy he just met hours ago and Hyungwon find himself growing fond of his voice, his talking, how his eyes lit up when talking to certain topic or when his eyes lost his shine when he talk about bad things.</p><p>He was just like that, spilling all his hardships, all his worry, and all his excitement to a complete stranger. It is as if the shy and timid guy who bumped into Hyungwon a while ago didn’t exist.</p><p>As they walk down the street accompanied by a sparkling decoration lights as they enter the shopping district in Tokyo, Minhyuk had recommended him a lot of things. From going to a thrift store, going to an accessory store, or even going to a brand store.</p><p>Minhyuk also made Hyungwon try a lot of street foods, asking him on his opinion on the food he recommended and relieved in content as Hyungwon said it was delicious.</p><p>This kind of thing was definitely a first to Hyungwon. He never going out to the town when he was on business trip. He just going to the company, negotiating some shits on the restaurant, getting drunk in a bar with his colleagues but that’s all he did. He never really had the time to explore all kind of thing happened in the street of Tokyo. Well, not that he didn’t have the time but business trip should be about business right?</p><p>That was he thought, until he met Minhyuk accidentally on this day.</p><p>He realized that he was strict to himself, or maybe even to his colleagues and subordinate. He should have told them that they are allowed to have fun on their own and feel the atmosphere of Tokyo streets. Or maybe they already did behind his back, who knows?</p><p>“Hyungwon, let’s try that!” Minhyuk grabs Hyungwon’s arm, linking it with his own which make his heart beats going crazy. He points his finger toward a photo box on the corner of the street. Well he knew that thing. It was once he figured that they have this photo box that made your eyes becoming big and some short of extraordinary effect you can choose after you take the photos.</p><p>Hyungwon just complies with Minhyuk as the latter dragging him toward the huge box. They enter the small space together brushing with each shoulder in the process. Minhyuk is going to the front and setting up the camera from the touch screen in front of them.</p><p>Hyungwon feels like a teenager in love, feeling like his heart going to combust anytime soon from being stuffed together with his silly crush. How he wants to scream his lung out on the pillow is so apparent yet he doesn’t show it and Minhyuk was too oblivious to understand.</p><p>“Did you come here often? You look skilful with this thing.”</p><p>“Not often but I tried this once with my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he would have a girlfriend. Who doesn’t like a walking sunshine that is brimming with love every time he talks? Every girls would have smitten over his smile alone, or even a guy (him).</p><p>He was going to a sudden heartbreak like he was in his teenage days, hurting over an unrequited love because his crush already have a girlfriend.</p><p>No. All of that was in his fantasy. He never had a crush before not having his heart broken by an unrequited love, but hell, he feels like he is at this moment and it is because of a guy he met just a moment ago.</p><p>What is it that makes him looks so lovable, so lovely, and so adorable even under the dim lights illuminating the street? Now that they are inside the photo box with much brighter lighting he could see his profile better. Minhyuk has a sharp nose, his high cheekbones so apparent as the light from the ceiling shining over him, his adorable pink lips that goes all pouty as he chooses the camera setting. And when he was done, looking at Hyungwon wearing the most adorable expression on his face, oh how he feels like dying because of his cuteness.</p><p>When he realizes that Minhyuk has such adorable uneven blink, Hyungwon knows it was over for him. The attack that he didn’t expect.</p><p>But oh, guess what, this guy that got him smitten all over already has a girlfriend.</p><p>He was thinking that he would flirt with him and even hooking up with him but now his plan all scattered as he found out that Minhyuk already has a girlfriend. Hyungwon is not the type to break someone else relationship, he would never stood so low just because he liked someone.</p><p>“Now pose cutely, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk says excitedly. They took the first photo and Minhyuk was not satisfied with the result. Hyungwon was not having any expression and he didn’t like that, if not he was frowning that that photo they just taken.</p><p>“Can you smile a bit, Hyungwon? You don’t want to ruin your first photo with me right?”</p><p>He winks playfully at Hyungwon, or was that his usual uneven blink he didn’t know. But even with that alone Hyungwon feels like he could melt anytime soon in this small space alone with Minhyuk.</p><p>Where is that confident came from, though? He was acting all shy when they first met and now he always the one who lead. Not that he hated it maybe he was that type of person who shy on first meeting but so unexpected after knowing a while, it was so adorable, but hey, why would he keep making Hyungwon high over heel to him? They just met hours ago and Minhyuk already made Hyungwon’s heart weak. What if he had a heart attack before being able to fly back to Korea? Oh well, his business will be down but at least he died after meeting Minhyuk.</p><p>This time, they finally took some proper photos which Minhyuk goes satisfied with them. He goes forward again to the touch screen, doodling something on the photo and adding some effects onto it. “Perfect!” He asked Hyungwon opinion, looking at the photo which Hyungwon feels weird about the excessive effects but he just nods instead, agreeing on whatever Minhyuk had put into it.<br/>
Minhyuk printed double and gave one to Hyungwon while keeping the other one.</p><p>For sure, Hyungwon doesn’t want this time to end. He wants to see Minhyuk smiling more, he wants to make him smile, and he wants to protect those smiles.</p><p>Hyungwon feels like he need to say it now before he regret for not making a move on Minhyuk as he has to go back home soon.</p><p>“Minhyuk.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I know you said you have a girlfriend, but-“</p><p>“Huh? I don’t have a girlfriend? Oh,” Minhyuk clapped his hand remembering him talking about a girlfriend before. “I mean ex-girlfriend. Sorry.”</p><p>Minhyuk smiles sheepishly at Hyungwon and the latter wants to hug him tight into his embrace.</p><p>He doesn’t have a girlfriend. Great.</p><p>But what next? Hyungwon should continue whatever he wanted to say even it means that he would embarrass himself in front of an acquaintance which he fell in love with.</p><p>Hyungwon would never expect that he would fall in love the way it was in a romance novel. Fall in love at the first sight? He always thought that kind of idea is nonsense and impossible to happen in real life. But look at him now, completely smitten over a guy that accidentally bumped into him and now he wanted to confess already.</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t want to miss the chance of course. They live in different country, it will be hard to meet again and scheduled a plan even if they talk through phone. It will be hard to find each other again if he doesn’t took the chance now and voicing what his heart had suddenly feeling in the past hours.</p><p>The urge to pull Minhyuk into his embrace and whispering sweet nothing words was really big. He wants to bury his face on the latter shoulder as he doesn’t want to get embarrassed, worst if Minhyuk had rejected him. It will be over the news if he did, but as exaggerating as it is, it will hurt his pride as a CEO and as Chae Hyungwon if Minhyuk did rejected him.</p><p>Minhyuk was looking at him curiously as he waits for whatever coming from Hyungwon’s mouth. He didn’t ask too much, he didn’t force Hyungwon to say it quickly, he just waited until Hyungwon said something with his eyes full of anticipation, shimmering in the sparkle of colourful street lamps and store signs.</p><p>“I think I like you.”</p><p>That’s it? That was Hyungwon going to say after so much consideration? Hyungwon wants to bury himself down in the concrete below his feet. He wanted to say more, he wanted to say how adorable Minhyuk is. But like the teenager in love he is, he couldn’t say anything that was on his mind.</p><p>Oh hell, how could he be a CEO if he couldn’t even voicing out his adoration toward this certain guy?</p><p>But all of that thoughts falling apart when he witnessing Minhyuk blushing like a ripened tomato. The tint of his cheeks was so apparent and he smiled shyly that he needs to throw his gaze somewhere else but Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was that, but now he doesn’t understand how both of them ended up staying at a motel.</p><p>There was a sudden downpour after Hyungwon finished confessing his heart out to Minhyuk. Minhyuk hasn’t even replied, he was just getting shy all of sudden and went back to the shy and timid Minhyuk he met in front of the bar. His clasped his finger together fiddling with it or sometimes moving his bangs that not even covering any feature of his face except his forehead.</p><p>Was it wrong to hope that Minhyuk likes Hyungwon too? But when Minhyuk was going to answer the water fell from the sky and it forces them to take a shelter nearby. Which is a motel.</p><p>Well, it’s not like they didn’t know that it will rain today. Minhyuk watched the weather forecast this morning and of course he brought an umbrella. But not Hyungwon. He didn’t bring an umbrella even if he knows the sky was getting darker as the clouds covering it.</p><p>But that’s not the point.</p><p>Minhyuk didn’t take out his umbrella from his bag making the both of the getting soaked from the rain. He just forgot that he brought an umbrella with him and told Hyungwon after they booked a room in a motel.</p><p>Again, Hyungwon is all smitten over Minhyuk that he wants to pull him into his embrace. He wants to taste his lips, he wants to taste his skin.</p><p>So when Minhyuk takes off his suit because he gets soaked, Hyungwon lose it. The white dress shirt that wrapped around Minhyuk body was getting transparent because it got slightly wet and, gosh, Hyungwon wants to take it off so Minhyuk wouldn’t catch a cold from wearing a wet clothes. Just so they can share their body warmth together, together but alone in this room.</p><p>Hyungwon confronted Minhyuk (softly), he takes his wrists and making the latter turns to face him. He looked to adorable with his eyes slightly getting wide from the surprise he gets as Hyungwon only an inch away from his face.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“I want to kiss you.”</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t know how it happened but there, he was kissing Minhyuk and Minhyuk kissing him back. It was over a mutual decision, no one is forcing someone and being the gentleman Hyungwon is, of course he would prefer asking Minhyuk first as he didn’t want it to be an unpleasant first day meeting.</p><p>Hyungwon runs his hands on Minhyuk waist while the latter running his fingers through the strands of Hyungwon soft but wet hair. He slips his hand under his dress shirt touching his skin bare.<br/>
He wants to devour him whole. He wants to make Minhyuk his at this very moment. So he unbuttoned Minhyuk’s shirt, now kissing his neck and sucking it like a thirsty vampire. Minhyuk let out an inaudible moans, he gets shy easily and he was embarrassed to let out such voice. But Hyungwon reassure him that it was okay, it was natural and he wants to hear Minhyuk moans his name more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon lifts Minhyuk up and brings him on bed, he puts him down so gently that he doesn’t feel shaken up by sudden motion. Hyungwon was on top of Minhyuk, kissing all over his body and leaving some red marks on it.</p><p>“Wait.” Minhyuk stops Hyungwon’s hand that was rubbing on his getting hard member. “Do we really have to do this?” He asked shyly while avoiding his gaze on Hyungwon.</p><p>“I will stop if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, just. I’m not really experienced in sex..”</p><p>There he is, looking at Hyungwon like an adorable puppy. His eyes are begging for more yet he was too shy to admit it. Hyungwon smirks playfully, planting a soft warm kiss of Minhyuk’s forehead. "You are so cute, don’t you know it?”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry for being a virgin! My ex broke up with me when she found out I’m a virgin.”</p><p>“I’m not saying it was bad, though. Just cute, really cute!”</p><p>Hyungwon snuggle closer to Minhyuk, burying his face on his neck as well as giving it a hickey. Minhyuk circling his arms around Hyungwon neck, the latter was between his legs and he still couldn’t believe that he would feel this loved by a person he just met.</p><p>“Can we stay like this for a while before we continue?” Hyungwon hummed as he hold Minhyuk tighter. He doesn’t want the time to end, he wants to stay like this, and he wants to spend his time with Minhyuk longer.</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t care if he has a morning flight on the next day, he just want to be with Minhyuk at this very moment and not thinking about something else.</p><p>Is it even possible to love a person he just met a while ago and feels like they already known each other for years? Even though they still feel awkward at times, even when they barely know each other, Hyungwon wants to make Minhyuk the happiest in the world.</p><p>They continue to kiss. There was no lust between them, kissing each other lips slowly yet so passionately. Hyungwon breaks the kiss and set his body straight in between Minhyuk’s legs. He stared at Minhyuk lovingly, his face is all red either from the dim red lights on the room or he was blushing so hard because of Hyungwon.</p><p>Hyungwon unbuckle Minhyuk’s belt and pulling down his pants along with his underwear. His cute little member that has been getting hard showing itself in front of Hyungwon’s eyes.</p><p>“T-this is embarrassing.” Minhyuk whispered, so softly that it was almost inaudible.</p><p>“I will be gentle.”</p><p>Hyungwon starts by kissing Minhyuk’s hard member and the latter flinches as Hyungwon starts licking it like an ice cream he has been craving for weeks. Minhyuk hold back his moans when Hyungwon starts to put his whole member inside the latter mouth.</p><p>“Just let it out, baby. I want to hear it.”</p><p>Hyungwon pulled up and he went to see Minhyuk covering his shy face with his arms. Hyungwon remove his arms on his face and begin to kiss his small pouty lips again. He flinches when Hyungwon starts to tease him by playing with his hole with his long slim fingers.</p><p>Hyungwon opened the drawer on the bedside and grabbing a lube inside it. It’s a love hotel after all, of course they would prepare something as crucial as a lube.</p><p>He poured an adequate amount on his hand and begin to work on Minhyuk’s holy hole once again. Minhyuk flinched, shivered, and becoming a moaning mess as Hyungwon was going deep into it.</p><p>“P-please.. Just.. I want you inside me..”</p><p>“Don’t be so impatient, princess, or it will be hurt.”</p><p>“Please..”</p><p>Minhyuk was begging for more and of course Hyungwon gave in. He just couldn’t resist at how adorable Minhyuk is.</p><p>Hyungwon takes off his own pants and poured the lube on his member as well. He still teasing Minhyuk by rubbing his member on Minhyuk’s entrance but Minhyuk was getting impatient and tell him to be quick.</p><p>Starting slowly and becomes intense at some point, but Hyungwon would never go rough. He wants Minhyuk to feel comfortable on his first, he wants to give him pleasure, and he wants to witness him smiling at him while waking up in the morning.</p><p>Then the nights end with both of them wrapping in each other arms, Minhyuk’s head resting on Hyungwon’s chest as Hyungwon kissed his crown and says a good night. Their bare skin touching, filled with so much warmth between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon wakes up groaning as the room becomes warmer, the hints of sun lights that was peeking through the red curtain hitting his eyes as he wakes up.</p><p>He saw Minhyuk in front of the mirror, probably already showered as he wore a bathrobe. He notices Hyungwon waking up from the reflection on the mirror and turns his body around and locking his gaze on Hyungwon.</p><p>He smiled wide, so wide that it was even brighter than the sun peeking inside their room. Of course, as it being contagious, Hyungwon also smiled.</p><p>“Good morning.” He said softly, and Hyungwon answer back with his mumbling and hoarse voice.</p><p>“You wake up so late. It’s almost 10 and we have to check out soon.”</p><p>Almost 10. Oh well, Hyungwon doesn’t really care even if he had a flight at 8, doesn’t care that he has to book another flight home. His colleagues probably looking for him worried or maybe they don’t even care and fly back to Korea without him but who cares, at this moment he just want to stay longer with Minhyuk.</p><p>Eyes still blurry from waking up, he saw Minhyuk tidying up their clothes that was scattered on the floor. There was a paper falling from one suit and Minhyuk staring at it stunned.</p><p>“You are a CEO??”</p><p>Minhyuk should have seen his own face making a funny expression when finding out he had a good sex with a CEO from a big company in Korea. He couldn’t believe it, and his eyes says it all. He was pretty transparent and Hyungwon could read him like an open book.</p><p>Hyungwon smiling sheepishly as he giggles, staring at Minhyuk with much adoration.</p><p>“Call me when you need me, love. I will fly here at any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, money was never a problem to Hyungwon. And his newly blooming long distance relationship starting now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reaching it this far. I appreciate it a lot.</p><p>You can reach me on <a href="https://twitter.com/nekominyo">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/himewon">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>